ps2fandomcom-20200213-history
Save Files
Save File Basics * A memory card is required to save a game. ** Official Sony memory cards are recommended for reliability. ** Katana memory cards are "Second Party", using Sony memory in Katana cases. These are considered acceptable. * Slim PS2s and some later games will not recognize 3rd party memory cards. ** In some cases they won't recognize Sony cards either. * Large 3rd party memory cards can be useful, if your console and games will recognize it. ** It is highly recommended that critical saves be backed up to a Sony memory card. * It's highly recommended that critical saves be backed up to a different card in any case. * PS1 saves can be copied to/from PS2 cards. ** While PS1 games will not save/load with a PS2 card, this can be useful for backing up PS1 saves. ** With a 3rd party memory card, be prepared for it to fail at any time. * Some gaming sites, such as GameFAQs, have downloadable game save files. ** It requires something like ARMax or CodeBreaker to copy save files to/from USB sticks. *** The PS2 won't allow you to copy saves to and from a USB drive. Sony wanted people to buy memory cards, so the only way to back up saves are 3rd party. * If you have a PS3 you can use the memory card reader to back up saves to the PS3 hard drive. Advanced Save File Operations PS2 saves with UlaunchElf kenshi15 (tc) posted on 1/7/2011 at 10:00:12 PM I'm trying to put saves on my ps2... I went through the following procedure: * Downloaded a mx-drive save for a game. * Opened the .max in ps2 save builder, clicked save as, and choose xport 2 format. * Then I opened xxsps2 converter and opened the xps file I got. * Then I choose my memory stick and clicked okay. The program told me that the file was saved successfully to my memory stick. * I opened the folder named BA"gameID" where ID was the game I wanted in this case Yakuza 2, and inside I have a save file, a file called common icon and another one called icon.sys. * I plug the memory stick into the ps2, and boot up UlaunchElf. I go to the file browser and go to mass. * The folder is there, but it says that the size is 0 bytes... and there's no option to copy. The controls on the screen don't say anything about that. So how do I copy the save? Thanks. DeltaBladeX posted on 1/7/2011 at 10:25 PM Here is what I do for my saves. * Open PS2 Save Builder * Load save * Copy Root/ID * Select all files in the save * Right click and pick Extract * Create new folder, paste Root/ID as folder name * Extract files into the folder * Copy to USB drive * Use USB disconnect utility to prevent corrupting files * Plug into PS2 * Start uLaunchElf * Enter Mass * Select save, press R1, Copy * Go to memory card, R1, Paste * Done